The New Gargoyle
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Codie is a Black Gargoyle that looks like Brooklyn but without the beak. After aiding Demona in her betrayel Codie was banished. Now, 1000 years later, he is falling in love with Goliath's daughter Angela. AngelaOC pairing.


_**Gargoyles**_

_**The New Gargoyle**_

**Me: "Hey there. New story. This is my first Gargoyles fic so please no flames (unless they're constructive criticism) and I hope you enjoy it. It's an AngelaOC pairing."**

The sun was setting and on a leadge of the Empire State building a stone Gargoyle began to shed his stone skin. When he was finished shaking off the remaining stone fragments he flared his wings and streched.

"Oh boy! That was one Hell of a long day. I hope I can find that stupid castle tonight. I'm getting sick of having to sleep on other rooftops." muttered Codie as he spread his wings and leaped off the leadge and began to glide around the city.

After an hour of gliding Codie landed on the ground beside what he assumed was an actual stone 'gargoyle' that the humans had on nearly every building in this city. "This sucks. I hate how this city hasn't got any of my kind here. Well, besides Goliath's clan, but I can't go there. I just wish I'd never..." Codie was muttering when he was interrupted by a voice he knew all too well.

"Never helped me? Is that what you were going to say lover?" asked the suductive voice of Demona as she walked stealthily behind him, wrapping her arms around his body, then begining to stroak his member in what he assumed was an attempt to get him hard and desire her.

Codie growled and his eyes glowed blood red, just like hers, but the major differences were that he resembled Brooklyn only black and minus the beak, as he attempted to hold off the swelling feeling from his member as he started to become aroused. "Leave me alone you psychotic bitch. You ruined my life by betraying the clan. Because of **YOU** I'm banished. Now...now just...leave...me...just leave me alone!" moaned Codie as Demona began to stroak him harder and faster trying to make him cum.

"I don't think so Codie. You promised me that you'd alays be mine if I wanted you. And now, after 1000 years, I finally feel that way once again." Demona moaned as she began to feel wet between her legs as she pleasured the Gargoyle that had pleased her far better than even Goliath had **ever** done.

Codie knew that if Demona continued to do as she was he would be helpless to resist her. Already he could feel her claws gently pleasuring him near breaking point and he could also smell her scent getting heavier on the air as she got wetter. "Demona...please...stop this. I-I can't do this. I..." Codie said as he tried to remove Demona's hand from his body only to have her kiss him deeply and wrap her wings around him.

Demona, her loincloth now completely soaked from her arousal, gripped Codie's left hand and moved it over her right breast, pressing it to her body, and moving his hand around in circles causing her to moan as she kissed him passionatly. "Take me...Oh please Codie! Take me now! I need to feel you inside me again. I've waited 1000 years to feel you again so please, don't make me wait any longer, please make love to me now. Please?" begged Demona as she started to remove her clothing and leaving herself completely naked. She grabbed Codie's loincloth and tore it off him also leaving him exposed.

Codie shivered from the cold night air and anticipation. He quickly kissed Demona passionatly and shoved her to the ground. She laid there as Codie moved closer to her. He had an evil smirk on his face, one that she hadn't seen in 1000 years, and he moved her legs apart with his tail. Then he knelt down and placed his throbbing tip just outside her entrance and looked at her grinning evilly. "Just remember you bitch. You asked for this." growled Codie as his eyes flashed blood red and he thrust deep into Demona, enjoying how she screamed from the pain, and moaning from the pleasure he felt.

Demona's scream of pain soon turned into desperate cries of pleasure and desire as Codie continued to thrust into her over and over again. "Oh yes, YES! Oh God, oh fuck me Codie! Fuck me harder, faster, DEEPER! Oh my GOD! Oh FUCK ME CODIE! More, more please, MORE! OH YES!" screamed Demona as she was pounded over and over again by Codie.

Codie continued to pound into Demona and he began to feel his release coming as he ran his hands over Demona's breasts then, with a roar of passion, he came deep inside of Demona and felt her walls clench his member as she also came. They lay next to each other and panted from their love making.

"Oh my God Codie. That...that was...amazing! I...I haven't...felt like that...for over 1000 years." Demona sighed as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

Codie, equally tired, just lay on his back and tried to calm his breathing. He looked out over the sky and saw how light it had gotten in the east. "Oh shit! We 'slept' with each other all night!" Codie exclaimed as he pulled his loincloth on and, as he was preparing to glide off, the sun rose and he turned to stone with Demona beside him and she was still naked.

**Me: "I hope you enjoy this story. Also if you've been reading my other stories please understand that I need to work on the next chapters of them as well as any new ones I write."**


End file.
